


Little Fire

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dark!Bucky, F/M, One Night Stand, Reader has a bike, Unplanned Pregnancy, cuz she burns like the sun, fire powers for the reader, her name is inferno, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader catches Bucky cheating on her, ends up having a one night stand with Remy and is now pregnant with zero idea about who's baby it is.





	Little Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - allure_chan
> 
> Request - You should write another Remy/Reader story, but this time the reader catches Bucky cheating on her. She tells him off and goes to a bar where she meets Gambit. They start dating and when things start to get really serious and they fall in love, Bucky shows up and wants to get back together with her. Oh yeah, the reader is a former X-Men and she ends up getting pregnant but she doesn't know who the father is. That will really spice things up. After catching Bucky with either Darcy or Wanda in the act, the reader quits the Avengers and goes back to being an X-Men. She also drives a Ducati that Tony suped up for her.
> 
> (I couldn't put Wanda or Nat into the mix like that, cuz, you know, i love them too much, sorry, but i followed the rest of the prompt, please forgive meeeee)
> 
> Think of the Reader being 27/28 years old and imagine everyone else's age around her

The recon had ended earlier than you'd expected, so you decided it would be a nice surprise for Bucky if you came home before he had anticipated

 

You were already feeling guilty for having to spend so much time away on missions, you powers gave an added advantage, especially after being taught to fight as well 

 

Gifted with pyrokinesis, you could not only create and control fire, you were immune to all firepower when you were actively manipulating flames, so, sending you to dangerous missions was always a no-brainer 

 

You'd been trained by Ororo and Logan when you studied at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, due to which, your earlier years had been spent wearing spandex and a large X on your suits

 

It was different now, instead of spandex, you wore battle gear, armed with guns and knives, just in case your powers would be blocked  

 

You walked into the home you had shared with Bucky when he moved out the Tower and came to live with you

 

You had met him after the whole Sokovia accords fiasco, needless to explain, you and him had hit it off instantly

 

To say that the sex was explosive, would an understatement 

 

You were strong and he didn't have to worry about breaking you 

 

It was maybe a toxic relationship because the fights would happen, dishes would break but then you and him would make love and everything would be fine

 

You thought of cooking him something nice as you showered and got dressed 

 

You had pulled on your shoes and were walking down the stairs when the door unlocked and you rushed to see who it was, expecting to see your boyfriend, but the image that your eyes were met with, you were surprised that you didn't set everything on fire 

 

"Bucky," You gasped as his arm was tight around a girl that looked too young as he kissed her with a passion that you'd known all too well

 

"You're home," Bucky suddenly pulled away to look at you, his eyes bewildered 

 

The girl on his arm was too stunned to speak as your eyes glowed like a burning candle

 

You turned to look at the girl, "How old are you," You asked softly 

 

"19," She said shakily 

 

"Barely legal, Bucky," You cocked a brow

 

"This isn't what it looks like," He began explaining, "She was all over me, I tried to come home, but she-" 

 

"You're telling me that a super soldier was unable to get away from a teenager," You asked slowly 

 

"Do you know who he is," You asked the girl and she nodded 

 

"Winter Soldier," She whispered as she swallowed

 

"Do you know who I am," You asked 

 

"Inferno," She sounded like she was about to cry, "I didn't know you were still together," Her eyes flooded with tears, "He said that you left him," 

 

Your eyes landed on Bucky who was standing too still 

 

You walked up to the girl but she flinched so you gave her a soft smile, "I'm not going to hurt you," You told her gently, "Do you have money to take the cab home," You asked and she nodded 

 

"Alright, good," You smiled, "Go home and try to date boys closer to your age," You advised her and she left

 

As soon as the door locked, your eyes turned blue from amber 

 

"How long has this been going on," You asked softly

 

"Doll, that was the first time," Bucky rushed to you 

 

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," You seethed, "How long have you been cheating on me," 

 

You looked at him with cold fury, "You know what," Your voice softened dangerously, "You don't have to tell me anything, I am more than capable of finding out," 

 

"Y/N," Bucky began, "You can't blame me for this," He challenged and you looked at him without an ounce of emotion, "You were away all the time, what was I to do," 

 

Your laugh echoed in the house, "Oh, I don't know," You said sarcastically, "Talk to me about it or not cheat," You shrugged, "Practice human decency," 

 

"You're not human," Bucky stated but the fear crept into his eyes for letting it slip 

 

"Is that what this is about," You asked, "About you being the human one in a relationship? About me being scarier than the big bad Winter Soldier," You looked at him, honestly you were stunned at the revelation, "I burned too bright for you, didn't I," You smiled as your heart broke, "Is that why you were bringing a teen to my house to fuck? Because she saw you as the scary Winter Soldier? Because I only saw you as Bucky," Your eyes were almost white as your body radiated heat 

 

"Doll," He began but you waved him off

 

"No," You stated, "Gather your things and I want you out of here by morning. We're over," You stated

 

You grabbed your jacket and ran to the garage 

 

The car was there but you just needed to breathe in the city air so you took your Ducati out 

 

Engine's echo flooded the street as you zoomed towards traffic, just so you could lose yourself in the crowd 

 

_I should've seen this coming,_  You cursed yourself as tears streamed down your face,  _I knew this was coming_ , You cried because honestly, everyone saw this coming 

 

You two had met in an explosion of passion, the battle's adrenaline running through your veins, it was no surprise that you did crash and burn, but you never thought that he would stoop so low 

 

"Take me to a bar where no one would know me," You spoke into the helmet 

 

You had to count your blessings when Tony had decided to  _play_  with your precious bike

 

"One bar located near your location, chances of people knowing you are 12%," The AI told you through the comms

 

"I can take the chance, reroute us to there," You stated and after that, you were just holding as the bike drove itself to your destination, "Take the long route," You stated as you took your helmet off

 

You just really wanted to feel the wind rushing past you

 

The bike stopped in front of a local dive, you looked down at your clothes, you were in tights and a loose shirt, with boots and a jacket, you figured that you could manage 

 

You walked in to see that no one was really paying attention but it was also eleven on weeknight and you just really needed a drink 

 

One of the downsides of being a mutant was how fast your body would burn through the alcohol

 

Getting drunk was getting increasingly expensive for you

 

You got comfortable on the barstool and asked for a Long Island 

 

Sipping casually, your heart broke into pieces once more because you'd been gone only three days on the last recon and the night before you'd left, Bucky had told you that he loved you over and over, again and again as he had worshipped every inch of your body

 

You felt dirty even thinking about it

 

_Did he ever mean it_ , You thought to yourself as you finished your drink and ordered another

 

"Aren't you a stunning sight, Cheri," A suave voice sat next to you 

 

"I'm not interested," You turned to look at the man but you were intrigued to find a pair of such red and black eyes beside you

 

"But you're curious, mon amour," He said softly with a wink 

 

"Je ne suis pas intéressé," You said slowly, curling each word 

 

"Comment puis-je te résister maintenant," He asked as a smile crept on his lips

 

"Name's Remy LeBeau but you can call me Gambit," He offered, "Who might you be," 

 

"Y/N," You caved, you needed to let off steam and maybe he could be the way out 

 

"Sounds far too familiar," Remy said suddenly, you winked at him with an amber glow in your eyes

 

"Oh, I know you," He smiled, "Teacher's pet," 

 

You were thrown off by that comment, you hadn't been called that in years 

 

"Excuse me," You cocked a brow

 

"Logan's little protege," Remy whispered in your ear as he leaned closer, his breath fanned your neck 

 

"Where's your mighty fine soldier boy," He asked as sat back comfortably, leaning over the bar as he ordered two shots 

 

"That's over," You rolled your eyes as you turned away 

 

"His loss, sweetheart," Remy said a little too softly 

 

_There's that voice again_ , You groaned internally 

 

"So, how do you know Logan," You diverted the conversation 

 

"Let's just say that we go way back," He gave you a crooked smile as he downed another shot

 

"Careful," You commented, "I don't know if you're a fun drunk or not," 

 

"Don't worry, Cheri," He leaned closer to you again, "There's plenty of Remy to go around," 

 

You laughed because it was ridiculous as to how cocky the man was 

 

"Don't you get tired of talking like that," You asked 

 

"How could I tire when I'm talking to you," He shot back with a smile 

 

"Tell me something, Gambit," You enunciated his name

 

"Ask Gambit something," He told you with a smirk and a cocked brow

 

"How far do you live," You asked as you felt like you needed something different and the man in front of you was the answer to your night's worries 

 

Your question clicked something inside him, perhaps he wanted to play cat and mouse for a while longer

 

"Well, if you're not interested, I can just go home," You gave a fake a yawn

 

"No, Cheri," Remy suddenly stood, "It would be my honour," He stated with all the Cajun charm he could muster, "Ladies first," He gestured to the door 

 

You paid the bills and walked out, him on your tail as you added an extra sway to your walk because you knew exactly where his eyes were 

 

"I hope you're not afraid of bikes," You quipped as you walked to your bike which started as you touched the handlebars 

 

"Remy ain't afraid of anything, Cheri," He smiled as he sat behind you 

 

You asked him the address and you repeated it to the AI, "Hold tight," You asked and just as he was about to make a joke about he doesn't need an excuse to hold you, his voice was drowned out as the bike zoomed ahead and Remy's arms around your waist were making you curious about how the night could turn out 

 

* * *

 

"A drink," He asked you as you took of your jacket and threw it on the couch 

 

It wasn't a dump, but he wasn't exactly living it up 

 

You had a nice suburban house and Remy, well, it was homely in a way, nothing like yours

 

Your home  _felt_  like a hotel because everything was so prim and proper

 

"If you're trying to get me drunk, it won't work," You laughed, "I can't get drunk," 

 

"Oh, Cheri, I don't ever go where I'm not invited," He said smoothly as he turned his back, taking out whiskey for himself

 

"Show me what you can do," You asked as you sat on his kitchen counter 

 

"There's a lot I can show you, mon cher," He took a swig of his drink 

 

"I meant, your powers," You rolled your eyes, "With pretty eyes like yours, you've definitely got something up your sleeve," 

 

Remy's eyes almost lit up with your words, "I love that expression," He whispered as he shrugged off his coat 

 

He pulled out a deck of cards and placed it in his palm, with a swift movement, they glowed and suddenly arched perfectly in the air 

 

"I know you," You whispered, "Red eyes and a fetish for cards," You recalled Logan's words

 

"Is that what he tells his students," Remy laughed as you slid off the counter and stood dangerously close to his cards

 

"Careful, Cheri," He warned, "They explode," 

 

You touched a card with a single finger and it began to catch fire

 

"And I burn," You whispered as you looked at him

 

You don't know who did it first but the cards fell to the floor as you were crushed between Remy and the counter, his arms pulling you closer and your hands tugging at his shirt to take it off

 

His tongue invaded your mouth and there was almost an electricity to it as you moaned into his touch but you pulled away 

 

You looked at him with curiosity, asking yourself, dreading it inside, what if this starts like a whirlwind and ends like a hurricane

 

"What's wrong, Cheri," His voice was smooth when he asked as if it actually had concern 

 

"I'm no good with one night stands," You confessed  

 

"You're welcome to stay longer, ma plus douce," Remy whispered to you and you nodded slowly  

 

"I do know where you live," You smiled even though the tears were threatening to fall 

 

You asked Remy where the bathroom was and you rushed inside just so you get a hold of yourself

 

The man that you'd loved, the man that you thought had loved you, had been cheating on you and you didn't even know for how long 

 

The nights with Bucky used to be emotional, passionate, but they were also a frenzy 

 

If you would pull away, he would push into you; if you would say no, he'd turn it into a yes

 

There had never been pauses or breaks, it was a mess and it was all dawning on you now but you were also realizing that it wasn't your fault

 

You flew too high, burned too bright and he couldn't handle not having the upper hand anymore

 

He wasn't the fancy agent that saved the world whereas you waited for him at home

 

Perhaps his older traditions never left him, perhaps James Buchanan Barnes truly was a man lost in time 

 

A knock brought you out of memory lane as the velvety voice asked if you were alright

 

You took a deep breath and washed your face, the cold water helped you calm down

 

"Is it alright if I spend the night here," You asked unsurely 

 

"Wasn't that the plan," He asked smugly and you looked away 

 

Realizing the gravity of the situation, he offered you the bed and you fell into the softness, letting the exhaustion consume you

 

A small part of you thought that Remy would join you but he didn't

 

He stayed on the couch like a proper gentleman and when you woke up in the morning, there were no signs of intrusion 

 

You stretched and swung off the bed as you tiptoed and gathered your things, wanting to leave as soon as possible but as soon as you opened the door, the smell of coffee hit you

 

"Morning, mon cher," Remy greeted you, his hair a mess from the night before as he offered you breakfast 

 

Your heart melted at the sight and you realized once more that Bucky hadn't made breakfast for you in almost six months 

 

"Morning," You smiled 

 

The morning was lazily spent as you had breakfast with the intriguing mutant that sat beside you 

 

It went smoothly until he asked you about your very public relationship with Bucky and you confessed that you'd caught him cheating on you

 

You were so focused on the cup of coffee in front of you that you didn't notice the way Remy's face fell at the new information 

 

For him, you were extraordinary and magnificent, he couldn't understand how any man wouldn't want you to fly higher and burn brighter 

 

"Like I said, Cheri," He nudged your shoulder, "His loss," 

 

You asked him about Logan and he told you about Stryker's Island 

 

Maybe that's why you and him were so comfortable in such little time, you both had your fair share of fucked up 

 

Remy asked why you left the X Men and you couldn't find the words to explain your situation 

 

"I had met Bucky and it just seemed more glamorous to be an Avenger rather an X Men," You said truthfully, "I also got to be closer to someone I loved and I got to meet people that I will forever hold dear," You sighed, "I don't regret it," You looked at Remy, he was hanging on to your every word 

 

"Tu es tellement magnifique," He whispered as he leaned in to kiss your cheek 

 

"Merci," You blushed but your heart drummed in your ears 

 

Your eyes didn't waver from his and it was a fight or flight instinct when you kissed him suddenly 

 

In a frenzy of teeth and tongue, you both suddenly held each other, naked as the day you were born, breathing in each other's air as if it was the only thing keeping you alive

 

Remy praised your beauty with eloquence that made you moan 

 

His lips trailed from your lips to your neck, kissing, nibbling and licking 

 

It wasn't until you were falling into bed together when he asked you if you were sure about wanting him, you didn't answer him with words, rather pulled him in for a kiss in which you poured out all the passion that your body held 

 

He lined against your entrance and with a single motion, he filled you wonderfully

 

You stretched for him without pain, he made you feel restored in so many ways

 

Perhaps, this was what the writers and poets always talked about 

 

It wasn't an explosion that coursed through you, it was admiration and passion as Remy pushed into you again and again until you felt a coil tighten inside you 

 

You came with his name on your lips like a prayer 

 

He collapsed on you as the sweat gleamed against the morning sun that filtered through the curtains 

 

Your fingertips ghosted over his skin as rolled over to your side

 

Scars graced his skin but they'd been healed a long time, leaving only a painting that reminded him of the past

 

"I should go," You whispered as you looked at him lazily 

 

"I won't be letting go that easy, mon amour," Remy smiled at you and in that moment, you felt home 

 

After staying in bed for a while, you took your leave after exchanging numbers 

 

You finally took a look in the mirror as you left, you saw that there were very faded marks on your neck that trailed downwards 

 

_This is a fight waiting to happen_ , You breathed as you kissed Remy goodbye 

 

* * *

 

You walked into your home, only too see Bucky in the kitchen 

 

"You're back," Bucky called out, "I was thinking we could go for dinner tonight," He as he turned around, his words got lost in his throat 

 

"Why are you still here," You asked as his eyes stared at you with anger 

 

"Where were you last night," He seethed 

 

"Answer my question," You challenged, "I told you to pack up and leave. I broke up with you last night," 

 

"We have one fight and you decided to go whoring," Bucky walked towards and your arms flamed 

 

"Don't do anything stupid," You warned him 

 

"This isn't even about me," He exclaimed, "You just wanted an excuse to fuck around," 

 

"I want you out of my house," You asked him again 

 

" _Our_  house, Y/N," Bucky pointed out

 

"No,  _mine_ ," You reminded him, "I paid for this, it's in my name and as of this moment, you're trespassing," You glared at him, "So unless you want to talk to my lawyer, you will leave. I'll send your things to the Tower," 

 

"I'll make sure you never go on a mission without me," Bucky tried to threaten you 

 

"You're welcome to try," You laughed as you opened the door for him and he walked out 

 

As soon as the door closed, you locked it and rushed to the basement, which Tony had built in case you lost control 

 

A blood curling scream left your lips as you exploded with anger and sadness 

 

* * *

 

"Hey," You called Tony 

 

"What you up to kiddo," Tony asked with a smile

 

"Bucky and I broke up," You explained, "I also want to not be an Avenger anymore, so what's the protocol on that," 

 

"Woah, what," He asked loudly, "You know what, hold that thought, I'm coming over," 

 

* * *

 

"How did you get in," You asked 

 

"I keyed myself into your house," Tony rolled his eyes, "I designed the security," 

 

You stared at Tony like he was crazy but he just made his way to your living room and sat comfortably on the couch, he patted the seat beside him, asking you to join him 

 

"Tell me what happened," He finally asked

 

You took a deep breath and told him about last night and the morning, Tony made a joke about the hickeys you were sporting as well but understood your anger in doing so 

 

"I don't even know how long he's been doing this," You confessed

 

"You could check the security footage," Tony suggested 

 

"You've put cameras in my house," You exclaimed 

 

"Only this floor, nothing in the bedroom," He winked, "Unless you want me to," 

 

"I'll tell Pepper," You smiled and Tony made a remark about you playing dirty 

 

"Well, what do you want me to look for," He asked you

 

"I'm not even sure, the main hall maybe," You said slowly 

 

Tony fast forwarded through the footage since Bucky had moved in with you

 

Turned out that he had been cheating for almost a year, basically, since he started living with you

 

"We would've noticed at the Tower," Tony whispered as your eyes filled with tears once more 

 

"I really believed he loved me," You said softly, "I loved him,"

 

You told Tony about how Bucky tried to blame you for everything, you explained how you thought that maybe it was jealousy that drove him to this 

 

"Y/N," Tony looked at you, "This is not your fault, he's a grown man, he made a choice," 

 

You nodded slowly, still not sure if you believed it wholeheartedly 

 

"I still want to leave the Avengers," You confessed 

 

"I won't stop you if you really want this," He smiled, "But if you ever wanna come back, you're welcome to, kiddo. We'll give you shit for leaving though," He laughed and you smiled as well 

 

"What will you do then," Tony asked

 

"I'll go back to the Professor, maybe teach," You shrugged, "I might join the X Men again," 

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, the whole Tower knew about Bucky's antics and your broken heart, as well as you leaving the team

 

They also knew about you showing up with hickeys but at least you'd broken up before and everyone agreed that it was your choice because she had broken up with Bucky before doing anything with anyone

 

Whereas Bucky had been going at it for almost a year and was still blaming you because he got caught 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N, what was wonderful surprise," Charles welcomed you

 

"Don't lie, Professor," You smiled, "You could always tell I was coming from a mile away," 

 

"Well, yes," He laughed, "Now, tell me, what brings you to me," 

 

"I wanted to come back," You asked, "If it was still alright," 

 

"Of course, the school could always use someone like you," He exclaimed, "What did you have in mind,"

 

"I could train the students in the danger room," You offered, "I had worked with SHIELD and the Avengers, after all," You grinned 

 

"I do hope you would consider coming back to the X Men as well," He looked at you with hope

 

"I was hoping that you'd take me back," You said softly

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Remy," You left a voicemail, "I know it's late but I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over someday, I'll cook," You laughed 

 

You heard a beep and you hung up 

 

You hadn't seen Remy since that night and it had been a week 

 

Bucky had moved out completely and now it was just you in that big house 

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Kitty," You yelled, "I need you to do better," 

 

"I'm trying," She called out but the simulation ended just before she got to it 

 

As everyone filtered out of the room you called her to yourself

 

"I swear I'm trying," Kitty said before you could even begin 

 

"I know, but I need you to not be a one-man army," You explained, "Bobby was right next to you, you could've helped him," 

 

"I'll remember next time," She offered and you nodded 

 

* * *

 

"Logan," You squealed as you saw the older man enter the cafeteria 

 

"Hey, bub," He smiled, "Heard you were back, couldn't believe it," You hugged him, "Came down to see it myself," 

 

You two talked over lunch, he retold you the stories from his travels, you told him of your adventures with your previous team

 

When Logan finally came to the dreaded question, you fell silent, showing that perhaps the man you once loved did hurt you in ways that no one could have prevented 

 

"Things happen," You gave a sad smile, "But that's alright. On to bigger and better things," 

 

Your phone buzzed as Remy's name flashed on the screen 

 

"Gotta take this," You gushed and Logan winked at you, knowing full well what your face meant 

 

"Hey stranger," You answered the call

 

"You wound me, Cheri," Remy said dramatically 

 

"Intentionally," You quipped, "I thought you didn't want to see me again," 

 

"Au contraire mon cher," He said softly, "I'd love to see you again," 

 

* * *

 

You knew that it was moving too fast but the way Remy was respectful and caring, it was new to you and so endearing 

 

Your world only came crashing down when your period was late after a month and a half with Remy

 

* * *

 

"You seem troubled," Remy pointed out over dinner

 

"Just a headache," You stated 

 

"Do you need a doctor," His voice echoed with concern

 

You nodded as your heart filled with dread, you didn't know if it was Remy's or Bucky's, you weren't even ready to be a mother just yet

 

The current lifestyle you had, the way world was moving, you were sure that it would be a mutant and the world was not any safer for your kind 

 

"Cheri," Remy took you name and pulled you from your thoughts

 

"I'm sorry," You stood up suddenly, "I need to make a call," 

 

You walked quickly to your room and closed it behind you as you pulled out your phone 

 

"Hello," You gasped as you reached Jean

 

"Y/N is everything alright," She asked you as the panic in your voice registered to her

 

"I need a quick favour," You laughed nervously 

 

"What's wrong," Jean asked 

 

"I need you to look at me through Cerebro," You asked

 

"That's an odd one," She pointed out and you agreed

 

"I need you to see if I'm pregnant or not," You breathed 

 

"Excuse me," She stopped dead in her tracks, "Whatever happened to safe sex? Oh my goodness, Y/N," She scolded you as she rushed to the Cerebro 

 

"I'll call you back," She told you as she walked into the machine

 

You paced in your room until your head echoed with her voice

 

"Well, I do feel something extra inside you," Jean stated,"What were you thinking,"

 

"I couldn't take the pill during recon," You began explaining

 

"Wait a minute, is that Gambit in your living room," She gasped 

 

"Yeah, date night," You said slowly 

 

"You're carrying Gambit's baby," She screamed and your ears rang 

 

"Inside voices, Jean," You rolled your eyes, "And I'm not sure, honestly. It could be Bucky's," 

 

"What," Just one word echoed 

 

"We had sex before I left for the mission, came back after three days, broke up, kinda had a one night stand with Remy before I started dating him," You confessed everything in a single breath

 

"Your life will forever be more interesting than all of ours," She laughed 

 

"What am I going to do," You groaned

 

"Do you want to keep it," Her question made you panic

 

"I don't know," You answered honestly

 

"He's coming, good luck," Jean stated as your head went quiet, only to be invaded by the soft knocks on your door 

 

"You alright, cher," Remy voiced his concern 

 

"I'm fine," You lied 

 

* * *

 

Three months passed and you were beginning to show a little bump which was easily covered 

 

Remy, however, was beginning to worry because you were getting isolated

 

"Talk to me," He pleaded and you didn't know what to tell him 

 

Could you tell him that you were falling for his Cajun charm but there was a chance that you were carrying your ex's child? 

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when Remy was asleep beside you 

 

"Remy," You whispered and got no answer 

 

"I'm really scared," You confessed, mostly to yourself as you began to cry silently 

 

"What's the matter, mon cher," He groaned as your weeping woke him up 

 

He pulled you closer as he kissed your neck 

 

"I'm pregnant," You finally whispered 

 

That woke Remy up instantly as he sat up and looked at you

 

Even in the darkness, his eyes always did seem to glow 

 

"Truthfully," He asked you with a wide smile and it shattered you inside 

 

"Remy," You tried to tame his excitement but he kissed you with so much passion that your words were drowned out by his lips 

 

* * *

 

It was the fifth month when you realized that you didn't care if Bucky was the father or not

 

This was your child, you were its mother, the father didn't matter as long as you cared for them 

 

Remy had shown his excitement for fatherhood when he babyproofed his whole apartment within a few weeks 

 

How could you be so cruel and take that away from him?

 

* * *

 

It was a Tuesday night during the seventh month when the doorbell rang

 

Remy was out doing his _darin' do_ with Logan and Rogue, so you sat home alone, eating for two 

 

"Coming," You called out as you walked to the door

 

You saw Bucky through the peephole 

 

You opened the door, "What do you want," You asked him 

 

"Doll, I fu-," Bucky began but couldn't finish as he saw your glowing skin and swollen belly 

 

"You're pregnant," He asked with disbelief 

 

"No, I swallowed a planet," You answered, "Why are you here," 

 

"Babe, please," He suddenly began, "I'm sorry, I fucked up," You nodded in agreement 

 

"I'm happy with someone else, Bucky, please leave me alone," You stated and the anger bubbled inside him 

 

"Is that why you're carrying a bastard child," He seethed as he forced his way inside, "It's your new toy's baby, huh,"

 

"It's not your business to know, get out," You clenched your jaw

 

"Oh, you don't know," He whispered, "You don't know if it's his or mine and looking by your size," His eyes flicked down, "You seem more halfway through, almost the same time as when we broke up,"

 

"I broke up with you," You reminded him 

 

"Know this, Y/N," He came closer to you, "If that's mine," He pointed to your stomach and an evil grin spread across his face 

 

"I'll see you around, doll," Bucky winked as he left your house 

 

The worry and terror seeped into your soul as you began to feel dizzy and collapsed in the hall 

 

"FRIDAY," You gasped, "Call an ambulance," You breathed as your vision blacked out 

 

* * *

 

"It'll be alright," Jean's voice told you, "You'll be fine," 

 

You tried to say something but then you faded away again 

 

* * *

 

"The baby," You whispered as you woke up the beeping sound of a monitor, your throat too dry to speak 

 

Your eyes met with Steve curled up on the small chair

 

Your movement woke him up suddenly 

 

"Y/N," He smiled as he towards you

 

"Baby," You whispered again

 

"She's alright," Steve told you, "Strong like her mother," You heart drummed in your ears, "She was born premature, so, they're looking after her," 

 

Steve stood up and brought you water 

 

"Remy," You asked 

 

"He's not here," Steve looked uncomfortable, "Him and Bucky were causing too much trouble, so, they were sent home by Natasha," 

 

"Who's with the baby," You questioned with concern 

 

"Tony," He chuckled, "He's been reading her stories about a superhero by the name of Inferno," 

 

You fell silent as you smiled to yourself

 

Before you could ask, Steve gave you the answer, "You can see her soon," 

 

"How soon," You asked

 

"A few days," He said sadly, "We almost lost you," 

 

* * *

 

It was afternoon when you awakened 

 

This time, Logan was in the chair

 

"Hey, claws," You said softly

 

"How you doin', bub," He asked as he pulled his chair closer to do 

 

"What happened," You looked up at him, "Steve wouldn't tell me anything," 

 

"The doc said that it was a  _stress-induced labour_ ," He looked at you, "Your blood pressure fluctuated and pushed you into labour," 

 

You nodded, understanding that Bucky's threat had made you afraid

 

"Bucky was screaming for a paternity test," He sighed, "Is there something you want to tell me, Y/N," 

 

"Not much to tell," You shrugged, "I'm the mother and that's all that matters, I don't care if it's Bucky or Remy because she's my baby," 

 

Logan nodded, "But I do hope it's Remy's," You chuckled 

 

"I was surprised to see him, you know," He cocked a brow

 

"Why," You asked

 

"He doesn't stick around too long any place, but you've got him all charmed," He smiled and you found yourself laughing too 

 

Before you could begin, the door opened 

 

"Hey, flames," Tony entered with a small baby in his arms

 

"What's up, copper," You looked at the pink blanket 

 

"We've got someone here who really wants to see you," He said as he walked towards you carefully 

 

Logan helped you sit up properly as you held the little baby in your arms

 

She looked at your with curiosity until she began to squirm but you swayed her softly, humming the tune of a lullaby from your younger days

 

"She's beautiful," You said mostly to yourself 

 

"So, who's the godfather," Tony asked

 

"How do you know it's not a godmother," Logan looked at him

 

"Because it's me," He pointed out and you laughed 

 

"I haven't decided yet," You confessed, "You came a few weeks early," You whispered to the baby in your arms 

 

* * *

 

It was almost a month until you could bring her home, the name still hadn't been decided, so everyone just began referring to her as  _little flame_ , and honestly, you were fine with it

 

You hadn't seen Remy or Bucky while you were at the hospital, so, a part of you was dreading the eventual encounter 

 

* * *

 

Tony had arranged for you to have a live-in nanny to help with the baby because you'd refused to move into the Tower or the Mansion, especially when you had no idea what your little girl could do

 

"She'll be your Mary Poppins," He exclaimed as he introduced you the sweet elderly woman, it made you laugh but there was something familiar about her

 

"Thank you so much," You greeted her

 

"I adore little ones," She cooed towards the baby in your arms, "You can call me May," She smiled 

 

"She's Peter aunt," Tony told you

 

"Oh," You squealed, "I've heard so much about," 

 

* * *

 

You looked around for your phone, which was probably dead since you hadn't touched it in a month 

 

As soon as you plugged it in, the buzzer went off as messages and voicemails flooded the scream 

 

"You will get the test done and if I'm the father, she's mine," Bucky's voice echoed through the phone

 

"Cher, I'm worried," Remy's voice spoke next, "They wouldn't let me see you, that man said he was the father. Please call me back,"

 

There were plenty of voicemails by both of them 

 

Bucky threatening for custody 

 

Remy's voice full of concern and worry, with a hint of betrayal, because he was ready to be a father and now he wasn't sure if you'd have him or not 

 

You called him back but this time, it went to his voicemail, "Hi, I'm sorry, I'd been... Anyway, I'd like to see you, please come by over whenever you're close by... You know, so you can meet her," 

 

* * *

 

"Do you plan on naming her anytime soon," May asked you 

 

"I've been thinking," You explained, "I've got a few names in mind but I'm not sure," 

 

"And what about godparents," She questioned, "Tony asks about it every day," 

 

You laughed and shook your head, "Honestly, at this point, I feel like you should be the godmother, you've been simply amazing," 

 

"Oh, hush," May waved you off, "I'm old and Peter is a handful himself," 

 

"But honestly," You smiled, "I'm so grateful for everything that you've done," 

 

Before May could say anything more, the doorbell rang, following with loud and hollow knocks 

 

"I know you're in there, doll," Bucky's voice echoed through your head

 

"Take the baby and go to the basement," You whispered to May, "Tell FRIDAY to initiate  _Fire Escape_ ," 

 

May nodded as she hurried off with the baby to the basement

 

"What do you want," You asked without opening the door

 

"I'm here to see my daughter," He yelled and your heart thundered

 

"She's not yours," You called out 

 

You heard the lock be torn away and the door squeaked open, "You don't know that," He whispered as he sauntered towards you

 

Your hands flamed as you warned him silently 

 

"Careful, doll, you might hurt the baby," Bucky chuckled as your fire turned blue 

 

"I'm warning you, Bucky," You seethed, "Leave or I will hand you over to Everette," 

 

"Oh," He said softly, "You whore with that mouth," 

 

"Enough," You screamed as fire engulfed his frame and pushed him out of the house 

 

"You're no match for me," You warned him and you walked out into the street, "Stand down," 

 

Bucky spat out blood and ran towards you, landing a punch in your gut

 

You were still healing, the stitches weren't all gone just yet 

 

Your scream echoed throughout and Bucky walked past you into the house

 

He knew about the basement but you hoped that May had initiated the protocol, otherwise, nothing could've stopped Bucky from taking your baby 

 

You almost crawled into the house, gasping for air as your wound began to bleed

 

"FRIDAY, initiate lockdown, target, James Buchanan Barnes," You whispered as you passed out 

 

* * *

 

"You've gone too far, Buck," Steve yelled as Iron Legions got a hold of him, your vision was blurry as you felt yourself be carried to the couch

 

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you myself," Natasha warned Bucky as he struggled, "That's if Logan doesn't get his hands on you first,"

 

"He's not staying at the Tower anymore," Tony stated with cold fury, "Send him off to wherever the fuck you want but if he sets a foot in the Tower, I'm setting the Legions off on him," He warned everyone and your vision faded out again

 

* * *

 

"You're beautiful, just like your mother, mon petit feu," You heard Remy's voice 

 

"Y/N never picked a name," He asked May softly 

 

"She told me she had a few ideas, but couldn't decide yet," May smiled as she took the baby from his arms, "She's awake," May whispered to Remy as she left the room

 

"Hey," You said slowly as you sat up 

 

"Never a dull moment, Cheri," He laughed as he sat down on the edge of your bed

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Bucky," You hung your head low

 

"No, no," He suddenly held your face, "I don't care about him," 

 

"But you don't even know if she's..." You trailed off 

 

"Mon beau diable," Remy smiled, "She's yours before  anyone else's and if you let me, I would like to be yours too," 

 

Silence fell as he gave you a soft kiss on your forehead 

 

"Annataz," You suddenly said, "It's Persian," You looked at Remy, "It means  _father's precious_ ," 

 

Remy looked at your as if you were the centre of his universe 

 

"Never a dull moment, mon cher," He whispered again and you knew that perhaps this was the man for you after all

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohky so yes, i did get a little carried away with how big this one shot became but i really did enjoy writing it  
> i've never written a dark version of bucky, but it was interesting to 
> 
> and i also blame allure_chan for my newfound fascination with gamit 
> 
> /////Translations/////  
> Cheri - Darling  
> Mon Amour - My love  
> Je ne suis pas intéressé - I am not interested  
> Comment puis-je te résister maintenant - How can I resist you now  
> Mon cher - My dear  
> Ma plus douce - My sweetest  
> Tu es tellement magnifique - You are so beautiful  
> Merci - Thanks  
> Au contraire mon cher - On the contrary my dear  
> Mon petit feu - My little fire  
> Mon beau diable - My beautiful devil
> 
> anyway, leave a comment, share your feedback, love you <3


End file.
